Ryan Evans
Ryan Evans is one of the main characters of High School Musical. He is co-president of the Drama Club with his twin sister Sharpay, with whom he has co-starred in seventeen school productions to date. In High School Musical, both Ryan and his sister function as antagonists, while in High School Musical 2, he acts as a protagonist. His first appearance was on January 20, 2006 in the original High School Musical, and his second appearance was on August 17, 2007 in High School Musical 2. His third and last appearance will be in Fall 2008, in High School Musical 3. Ryan is portrayed by Lucas Grabeel. Character Ryan is an excellent dancer and singer, tending to lean toward high-energy, upbeat songs and expressive choreography, often to the point of absurdity. In High School Musical, Ryan functions almost exclusively as Sharpay's sidekick, as the two attempt to keep Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez from winning the roles of Arnold and Minnie in the school's Winter musical, Twinkle Towne. In spite of a few moments where Ryan appears annoyed by Sharpay's domineering attitude, he accepts her leadership unquestioningly throughout the movie. In the second movie, however, Ryan's discontentment is more pronounced as he struggles to be considered his sister's equal. Toward the beginning of the movie, he assists Sharpay in her plan to win Troy Bolton, but when Sharpay replaces him with Troy in their talent show performance, he gains enough confidence to stand up to her, befriending the Wildcats and agreeing to choreograph their show, instead. Sharpay is shocked by her brother's actions, demanding that he tell her when he "became one of them," to which Ryan merely replies that he will take that as a compliment. In the end, after many twists and turns, Ryan orchestrates a plan to have Troy sing with Gabriella (instead of Sharpay) in the Wildcats' show, performing Everyday. Sharpay, apparently moved by the performance, announces Ryan as the winner of the talent show and presents him with the Star Dazzle award. The two reconcile, joining the Wildcats in singing the movie's final number, All For One. Intelligence There is some debate over Ryan's intelligence. In the first movie, it is implied that he is not very smart. (At one point, he is unable to read "Go Drama Club!" off the basketball team's t-shirts.) However, he is taking the same courses as Sharpay and the Wildcats, not remedial ones, so it can be implied that he is not significantly slower than his peers. He has some difficulty keeping up with Sharpay's schemes in High School musical, but in High School Musical 2, he is apparently able to concieve and execute (with the help of Kelsi) a plan to allow Troy and Gabriella to sing together in the talent show. In addition, he is able to choreograph a show that allows a large amount of people to participate, which indicates a certain amount of technical knowledge. He can also, presumably, read music. Relationships Ryan does not appear to have many friends in High School Musical, although he is very close to his twin sister, Sharpay. He is not shown to interact on a personal level with any of the other members of the Drama Club, although he and Kelsi seem to maintain a civil relationship throughout both movies. In the second movie, Ryan and Chad become close, bonding over a mutual enjoyment of baseball after playing on opposing teams in the employee game, during which they sing I Don't Dance. He also gets along very well with Gabriella. So well, in fact, that Troy becomes jealous, apparently believing that Ryan has feelings for her, although Ryan never indicates that this belief is either true or false. (He does, however, help Troy and Gabriella get back together.) The end of the movie suggests that Troy has also accepted Ryan as a friend. Trivia *Ryan wears over twenty different hats throughout the two High School Musical movies. He tends to favor newsboy caps and fedoras, in a variety of colours and designs. *At one point in the first movie, Ryan seems to be wearing some sort of bracelet. *Ryan and Sharpay's outfits are often colour-coordinated. *In High School Musical 2, he tends to assert himself much more in his relationship with Sharpay than in the previous movie, at one point teasing her by implying that Gabriella is East High's "primo girl." *The Evans family is extremely wealthy. They own the Lava Springs country club, and Ryan's father apparently has a private helicopter at his disposal. In Fabulous, Sharpay names several very expensive brand names in connection to items that she owns. *When Ryan is spying on the Wildcats, he talks to his sister via walkie-talkie. Her codename is "Golden Throat," while his is "Jazz Square." *In the final number, Ryan dances with Martha Cox, leading some to believe that they are meant to be paired together, despite lack of dialogue between the two characters. *Ryan once played for a Little League baseball team that competed in the Little League World Series, in Rhode Island. *Ryan's mother calls him "Ducky," while Sharpay sometimes shortens his name to "Ry." (He, in turn, calls her "Shar.") *Ryan enjoys yoga, both as a form of exercise and relaxation. Songs *In High School Musical: **With Sharpay are: ***What I've Been Looking for ***Stick To The Status Quo ***Bop To The Top ***We're All In This Together ***I Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You (uncredited in the movie) *In High School Musical 2: **Without Sharpay is: ***I Don't Dance **With Sharpay are: ***What Time Is It ***Fabulous ***Everyday ***All For One ***Humuhumunukunukuapua'a (uncredited in the movie) External Links * [http://www.lucasgrabeel.org/ Lucas Grabeel official website] - Actor's Website * [http://disney.go.com/disneyvideos/television/highschoolmusical/ High School Musical DVDs] - Disney's Official High School Musical DVD site * [http://www.disney.co.uk/DisneyChannel/originalmovies/highschoolmusical/ Disney Channel UK official website] * ''Disney Channel Asial official website Category:Characters